Controlled love
by James S-310
Summary: A little story of Redakai, when princess Diara takes control over Ky with a new attack, Maya tries to bring him back to reality. Hope you like it.


**Controlled love**

**New story of Redakai, hope you like it.**

In the middle of a kairu challenge between the team Stax and the team Imperiaz but while Ky, Maya and Boomer thought they were winning princess Diara had one more attack left.

-"Haha! This is getting better and better!" Boomer said.

-"If we keep this up we'll end this challenge in no time!" Maya agreed with Boomer.

-"Then let's finish it!" Ky said.

-"Not so fast!" Princess Diara said as she attacked the team Stax with a smoke attack with the rest of his team separated for the mist, Ky was looking for them but he only found princess Diara in front of him.

-"Great, what are you planning this time princess?" Ky asked.

-"I'm planning to use a special attack on you my dear Ky." Diara said as a ball of energy started to appear in her hand, Ky noticed that and he tried to evade but it was too late.

-"Illusion's blast!" Diara shouted as her attack successfully landed on Ky.

When the smoke vanished Maya and Boomer defeated Teeny and Koz but they didn't noticed that the princess.

-"Well we managed to defeat them." Boomer said sounding a little tired.

-"Yeah…wait where's Ky?" Maya asked.

When they saw Ky alongside the princess Diara, Maya and Boomer were confused about what was going on.

-"Ky? What are you doing with Diara?" Maya asked.

-"Well…he's with me now!" Princess Diara said.

Maya and Boomer were shocked that their leader was now on the side of the E-teens and before they could say anything Ky used his plasma eyes attack against his former friends.

-"Dude! What's wrong with you?" Boomer said.

-"My new attack made him work with us but that's not of your business…so long team Stax." Diara said.

-"Sayonara suckers! Watch out for the slime grenades." Ky said as he used his slime grenades attack against them but Maya and Boomer managed to escape the attack.

-"I can't believe that Ky is with the Imperiaz!" Maya said.

-"Yeah but don't you remember what Diara said? She used an attack against Ky that made him evil." Boomer said.

Maya started to think about it and she remembered what Diara said, she used an attack to control him.

-"That bitch is gonna pay!" Maya said angry.

-"Whoa, you've never been this angry before." Boomer said sounding a little scared.

Meanwhile the E-teens alongside with Ky were on the move to find the next kairu relic that was located in Italy.

-"I gotta admit that is great to have Ky at our side." Koz said.

-"With the one of the greatest kairu warriors on our side, no one will step on our way." Teeny replied.

-"Yeah yeah, but the important thing is that I have my own boyfriend!" Diara said sounding annoying like always.

-"Seems like our date will have to wait Diara, a new kairu deposit has appeared in Italy." Ky said.

When Ky and the team Imperiaz arrived on Italy they started to search for the kairu deposit, they separated to find the deposit first and Ky was able to reach it first, the kairu energy was inside an old knight helmet.

-"Ha! Easy as pie." Ky said but before he could collect the kairu inside the relic, Maya showed up.

-"Great, you're here so I can kick your butt again Maya?" Ky said.

-"Ky this isn't you, you're being controlled can't you understand?" Maya said trying to make him remember who he was.

-"Whatever you'll try to do to make me betray Diara is not gonna work." Ky said.

-"That's the problem Ky, Diara attacked you with some kind of power that's making you believe you're her boyfriend." Maya said.

-"This is the last time you'll give me troubles Maya, kairu challenge!" Ky said.

-"Challenge accepted!" Maya said.

Then the challenge started as Ky and Maya took their X-readers.

-"Metanoid! Plasma swords!" Ky said.

-"Infinita! Fire tornado!" Maya said.

This kairu challenge was one of a kind because two great kairu warriors were facing each other. The battle was intense but at the end Ky proved to be superior, when Maya was defeated on the ground Ky decided to used his plasma sword.

-"Game Over." Ky said raising his sword to finish Maya.

-" Ky you're not like this, look at you're trying to kill me!" Maya said trying to reason with him one more time.

-"So? Whatever you'll say won't do you any good!" Ky said.

-"The only reason why Diara is controlling you is because she's jealous." Maya said.

-"Jealous of what?" Ky asked angry.

Maya didn't answer but she stood up, grabbed Ky's neck and kissed him. Thought Ky was shocked and somehow he couldn't move but later he kissed back while putting his arms around Maya's waist, after three minutes a purple energy started to appear around Ky.

-"Ghhhaaaaaaaaaa!" Ky screamed because of the pain when the energy of Diara's attack was leaving his body. Then he collapsed falling into the ground.

-"Ky? Ky are you okay?" Maya said worried.

-"Ugh…Maya? Ow my head is killing me." Ky said.

-"Ky! You're okay! And do you remember who you are?" Maya asked to be sure if Ky wasn't under the control of princess Diara's attack.

-"Yeah, I do now and why did you kissed me Maya?" Ky said annoying her.

-"Umm…I…I needed to think fast so I kissed you." Maya said blushing a little.

-"Maya, you better tell me the truth." Ky said knowing that she was lying.

-"Well…I kissed you because I…I love you." Maya admitted but she was blushing hard. Then Ky kissed Maya again and she grabbed him from his neck.

-"I love you too Maya." Ky said as Maya only smiled at him.

-"Let's collect the kairu and then we can go home." Ky said as he and Maya drained the kairu energy from the relic with their X-readers.

-"What do you think Diara will say when she'll find out that you're out of her control?" Maya asked.

-"We better not think of that right now but I'll bet she'll be mad at me." Ky said.

-"Then we better go to meet Boomer at the X-scaper and get out of here." Maya said while she was holding Ky's hand.

-"Speaking of Boomer, I didn't see him in the hold day." Ky said and May only laugh a little.

THE END


End file.
